A Taiora Fic
by Sari Kamiya01- Mika Takaishi01
Summary: *PG for kissing i guess* *Shrugs* well it's between G & PG...anyways this is just a little idea i got about what happened at camp before they went to the Digiworld, Kari's at camp and it's Taiora


Untitled  
  
By: Sora Kamiya01 Rated: PG Couples: Taiora, Mimato, Tai/Mimi FRIENDSHIP, and a pinch of Takari (Their too young to have a REAL relationship)  
  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
"Tai, take care of Kari, I don't want to have to pick her up from camp because of her being sick.understand!" Karen Kamiya said to her 11-year-old son. "Yes, mom," Tai said to her with a smile as Kari moved closer to his side. "Can we go and get on the bus now?" Kari asked with a tug at Tai's shirt. "Alright already! Bye mom, bye dad!" Tai yelled as he and Kari ran onto the bus getting a laugh out of their parents.  
  
~On The Bus~ Tai looked around then said to Kari, "Why don't you find some kids your age to hang out with." "K, I was going to ask if I could anyways," Kari said with a smile and walked down the bus. Tai smiled as he watched her go then a voice made him broke out of his thoughts, "TAI! BACK HERE!" Tai looked around and saw his best friend Sora Takenouchi sitting at the very back of the bus. "Hey Sor," Tai said as he walked back to her. "Sit down, and enjoy yourself," She said as she patted the seat beside her. "So how's it going?" He asked her with a smile that nearly made her melt. "Great! I'm so glad that you were aloud to come to camp," She said with a sweet smile. "Me too," Tai said with a light blush on his face.  
  
~With Kari~  
  
"Umm.hi," Kari said to a boy her age, with blond hair and blue eyes. "Hi," He said cheerfully to her then said, "My names TK Takaishi, what's your name?" "My name's Kari Kamiya, nice to meet you," Kari replied shyly. "Nice to meet you too Kari, want to sit beside me?" TK asked her moving over. "OK," Kari replied happily.  
  
~At The Camp~  
  
".in cabin 19 will be Tari Aijou, Cody Hida, Ken Ichyjouji, Yolie Inoue, Sakura Miyako, Davis Motomiya, Li Ryan, and Nereka Sky!" The owner of the camp Mr. Mokana said then continued, "and finally in cabin 20 will be Matt Ishida, Izzy Izumi, Kari Kamiya, Tai Kamiya, Joe Kido, Mimi Tachikawa, TK Takaishi, and Sora Takenouchi, now off and get ready for supper!"  
  
~In The Cabin~  
  
"Top bunk!" Tai yelled as he ran into the cabin. "2nd top bunk!" Matt called. "3rd top bunk!" Mimi said in a demanding voice. "And I get last bunk," Kari said with a playful look at her brother. Sora ran into the bed under Tai's, Izzy went to share one with Matt, Joe went under the one with Mimi, and TK went with Kari.  
  
~A Few Weeks Later~  
  
"Hey Mimi!" Tai yelled sneaking up behind her. Mimi screamed, jumped, and fell into the lake. "Tai Kamiya! I'm gonna kill you!" Mimi said jumping up and chasing him into the woods.  
  
~In The Wood~  
  
"TAI! WHERE ARE YOU?" Mimi yelled to him getting a little scared. "I'm right here, and the reason I sorta made you come out here was because I need advice," Tai said sheepishly. "Really! OK what do you want to know," she replied with a smile. "Well.I sorta have a little crush on Sora.and I want to know how to tell her, "Tai said looking at his shoes and blushing. "OK, I'll tell you what to do if you tell me something," Mimi said with a shy smile. "Sure, what?" Tai replied but he knew what was coming. "Well I like Matt, and I was wondering if he liked me?" she asked with a blush on her face. "LIKES YOU?! HE NEVER SHUTS UP ABOUT YOU!" Tai yelled at her. "Really? Well just ask Sora to talk to her privately and tell her," Mimi said happily. "OK, thanks Mimi," Tai gave her a friendly hug and went to find Sora.  
  
~Back At Camp~  
  
"Sora, can I talk to you?" Tai said the pretty girl. "Sure Taichi," Sora said then blushed. Tai looked at her, she never calls him Taichi.  
  
~By The Lake In The Forest~  
  
"Sora, I wanted to tell you that.I.Love You," Tai said blushing and looking away. Tears started to leak out of her eyes. "Tai..." She whispered. Tai looked up at her and she said, "I love you too."  
  
They looked at each other, lend forwards and met in a passionate kiss.......  
  
~15 Years Later~ ~Tai's Pov~  
  
OK, after that we had some pretty cool adventures in the Digiworld then 3 years later TK, and Kari went back with Davis Motomiya, Yolie Inoue, and Cody Hida, and soon later Ken joined out once little family that went to about 200 Digidestinds. And now we all have our own families.  
  
~With The Digidestinds~  
  
~Tai and Sora~  
  
Sora, and I married when we were 19 because we had a bit of an accident and she had our first child when we were 16. I own my own brand of Digital Electronics, and I make toys for all our Children, and Sora's a fashion designer, and owns a flower shop. Our oldest child is Sari Kamiya, she's 10 now. Then 5 years later we had twins named Kai Kamiya, and Tora Kamiya.  
  
~Matt and Mimi~  
  
Matt and Mimi are married, with 2 kids. Matt's a firefighter, and Mimi's a Cook on TV. Their oldest child is Mike Ishida, who's also 10. And their 2nd child is Mika Ishida, who's 3.  
  
~TK and Kari~  
  
TK and Kari are married, with 1 child. TK's an author and works for the newspaper, and Kari's a 5th grade teacher. Their only son is TJ Takaishi who's 3.  
  
~Izzy~  
  
Izzy married a girl named Nereka and they have 1 child. Izzy's a scientist, no surprise there. He's daughters name is Iza Izumi who's 6-years-old.  
  
~Joe~  
  
Joe married Sakura and they had one son. Joe's no surprisingly a doctor (saw that one coming, huh?) His son's name is Jamie Kido, who's 7-years-old.  
  
~Davis and Yolie~  
  
Davis and Yolie got married a few years after Sora and me, and they have 2 children. Davis owns a restaurant, and Yolie works there too. Their oldest kid is Davis Motomiya who's 10. Then there's Lolie Motomiya who's 3.  
  
~Cody~  
  
Cody married a girl named Kim, and has 1 child. Cody's a layer and a good one too. His daughter's name is Clorie and she's 2-years-old.  
  
~Ken~  
  
And finally Ken married a girl named Tari, and they have 1 kid. Ken's a detective and a successful one at that. His son's name is Sam Ichyjouji in honour of his brother, and he's 2.  
  
I guess things worked out for the best for us all. And if there is more trouble coming our way us AND our children. All we have to do is take that first step.into adventure.....  
  
~THE END~ ~FIN~ 


End file.
